In language class, the girl to boy ratio is $6$ to $9$. If there are $18$ girls, how many boys are there?
Explanation: A ratio of $6$ girls to $9$ boys means that there is a group of $6$ girls for every group of $9$ boys. If there are $18$ girls, then there are $3$ groups of $6$ girls each. Because we know the ratio is $6:9$ , there must be $3$ groups of $9$ boys each. There is a total of $27$ boys in language class.